


Samwell's Bradgelina

by thatfamoushappyending (betsytheoven)



Series: Check, Please! Tumblr Ficlets [8]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Olympic Figure Skater Bitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betsytheoven/pseuds/thatfamoushappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two celebrities on Samwell's Men's Hockey Team: Hockey player Jack Zimmermann and Olympic figure skater Eric Bittle. </p><p>They fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samwell's Bradgelina

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the prompt: 
> 
> that one au where bitty’s an olympic figure skater and Jack’s still the same jack and they’re both on SMH team anyways

Everyone on campus was always talking about the Men’s Hockey Team.   
  
It wasn’t even that they were really good–they  _were_  a good team, but that wasn’t the point– it was that they were practically made of celebrities.  
  
Well, there were two celebrities on the team, and that was two more celebrities than any other team on campus had, so they were routinely featured in the Daily.  
  


_Olympic Skater Bittle Learns to Play Zimmermann’s Game_  
  
Zimmermann and Bittle: Samwell’s Brangelina?

_Spring C Roundup: Zimmermann Saves Bittle From Being The Spring C Mess_

Bitty always thought the headlines were hilarious, and made sure to tweet about them so his followers would understand how much fun his school was. Jack… well, Jack still thought it was ridiculous that anyone should care about who he made friends with or who he spilled coffee on instead of flirting with them.

Bitty, despite loving hockey, was still a bit terrified of all the people on the rink, especially when they slammed him into the boards at full force. He could dodge and weave through them, no problem. It was like trying out a new routine every time. But checking? Checking never happened on the ice for Bitty when he was figure skating. The only thing that touched him when he performed his sport was the music. So of course, Jack insisted on checking practice, because it was his job as the Captain to help his team do their best, even the more famous member of the team.

And sometimes Jack asked Bitty to teach him how to spin like he did in the Olympics. It was during one of these practices that Jack realized how much focus and muscle training went into figure skating and he began to turn every other checking practice into figure skating practice. Those practices were fascinating and frustrating and some of the best times he had had on the ice in years.  
  
The team got better as a whole and suddenly a whole college hockey team was running drills and then doing a figure skating routine at practice and  _it was paying off_. 

Jack slowly becomes Bitty's best friend, and it quickly became a common sight around Samwell to see the two together.  
  
They chirped each other more than was probably strictly platonic and took  ~~romantic~~  strolls across Lake Quad on their way back from classes.

Bitty made a name for himself on campus outside of just his figure skating career, and soon most people knew Bitty as that famous dude who always had baked goods on him. People came up to him asking for pie, instead of autographs and Jack couldn't help but smile because Bitty had never looked happier than when a student came up to him asking for pie. The immediate release of tension from the skater's small shoulders eased the tension in Jack's shoulders, though it took him a long time to admit just why that was.

The two fall in love with each other separately.   
  
Jack helped Bitty through a lot of hard times, when the media invaded his privacy, and when he got hurt and many said he would never skate again. But Bitty mostly fell in love with the way Jack was there for him through the everyday stuff. Jack sat at the table and chatted with him while Bitty whipped up breakfast for the Haus, and the taller man made him laugh whenever they walked to class. 

When Betsy fell ill and Jack bought Bitty a new oven, it took all of Bitty's willpower not to jump on Jack right then and there. 

Later that night, they kissed for the first time in the Haus kitchen. Jack pulled Bitty onto the kitchen counter and the two shared a pie. 

Both boys struggled with where to go next, because both were not out to the world yet.

If Bitty came out, it would not be a large surprise to most of his fans, but it would still mean big changes for the figure skater and a huge change in his personal life, mainly with his family… and his father, his Coach, the one who trained him and pushed him hard enough that he became not just a winner, but an Olympic winner. That pride in Coach’s eyes… Bitty wouldn’t just give that up without a thought. And Jack would still be agonizing over whether or not he wanted to be known as the first openly gay hockey player in the NHL or if he wanted to let his hockey speak for itself first, before telling people about his personal life. 

But while they were still at Samwell? 

They decided to be themselves, because that was all they ever wanted out of their time at the small college away from prying eyes.

For all the notoriety and attention that they received, the students never sold pictures of them to the press and they were left in relative peace. A few students caught Samwell’s famous power couple walking hand-in-hand out of the library at one in the morning before finals week, but no one tweeted about it or put pictures online. They could lay out in front of the Haus with Jack's fingers carding through Bitty's hair and no one even batted an eye. They locked ankles in class and the only repercussion was that Bitty's ankles hurt for a little bit afterward.

It was a happy time for the Samwell celebrities. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I've clearly fallen into winter sports hell and I'm using every outlet I can to indulge in them.
> 
> And if for some reason you felt kudos weren't enough, [my ko-fi page is now up & running!](ko-fi.com/kimske)


End file.
